Private and Cupid: The Mistletoe Kiss
by Boolia
Summary: Private longs to spend the holidays with Cupid, the reindeer from "Merry Madagascar." Sadly, the two clans still hate each other. They ban the love between the two. Can Private and Cupid teach the two to stop, and accept thier differences?
1. Part 1

Private and Cupid: The Mistletoe Kiss

Part 1

Kowalski looked through his binoculars. It was the night before Christmas Eve, and the animals were having a private Christmas party in the neighboring exhibit, they couldn't wait (That is when all the people have left). The zoo-goers were making their last purchases before departing the zoo for the day. Skipper had his holiday fish next to him. It had a red bow on it.

_"Kowalski_?" Skipper asked. "Are they gone? Can we start yet?"

"Not quite!" Kowalski told his leader. Skipper kicked his fish in disappointment.

"Awe, _sleigh bells_!" He cursed. He looked at Kowalski. "How long Kowalski?"

"Not too much longer. Be patient Skipper." Skipper groaned.

"Come _on_ already; Santa would've been around the whole _world_ before they all leave!"

"Calm down Skipper! They'll leave, just be patient." Skipper gritted his beak, and kicked their igloo shaped house decorated just for the holidays.

"Come _on _already; how long until you people leave!" Skipper kept kicking the igloo.

_"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"_ Kowalski put down his binoculars and turned to his commander as Alice locked the front gates.

"They left Skipper; they _left!_ _WHOO-HOO; party time!"_ He then jumped in the pool, and swam to the next exhibit where the animals were waiting in a much bigger igloo.

"It's about _time!_" Skipper flipped up his holiday fish, gulped it down, splashed into the pool, and went to rejoin Kowalski in the larger igloo.

_"Party time_!" Kowalski informed the animals. The animals cheered. Every animal at the zoo was there. Every animal but Private.

_"Finally_!" said Burt the elephant, peanut jar in his trunk. There was a red bow on it and green ribbons jutting out. He hugged the jar with assistance from his trunk. "Now, I can devour my sweet Holiday peanuts."

"Not all at once Burt." Skipper reminded the elephant. "You need to reserve your energy." Burt looked defeated.

"_Awe shucks_!" He said, putting the jar on the table. He looked back at Skipper. "But you know how much I love my peanuts; I'll just have a few." He looked at the jar of peanuts on the table, smacking his lips. Skipper narrowed his eyes at him.

_"Burt_!"

"_Awe; fine_!" He looked down, disappointed.

Phil did some sign language to Mason.

"Uh Skipper," Mason spoke. Skipper went to the chimps. "Phil is asking if we are going to have fun at this party."

"_Fun_?" Skipper questioned. "_Fun_? Fun is my middle name!"

"_OOOh_! It _is?_" Mort wanted to know.

"I thought it was bossy penguin!" King Julian said.

_"No, no_!" Skipper told them. I mean we're going to have fun, have a blast at this party. Now, who's ready to have fun?" The animals all cheered again.

"_Me!" _Mort said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Party time; _yay_!"

"_Yeah, yeah_!" Rico added. He had a party streamer in his mouth and a birthday hat on his head. _"Party, yahoo!"_ He blew into his party streamer.

"Wrong party." Skipper informed him. "This is no birthday man! Put those away."

"_Awe_!" Rico mourned. He put them both away, and went to dance as Christmas music started with all the others.

"_WHOO_!" Julian cheered. "It's time to boogie; _yeah!_ _Can't beat that, can't beat that!"_ He swished his tail, dancing to the music with Maurice and Mort. "_Yeah;_ I am the dancing _king!_"

Skipper nudged Kowalski; both were drinking cups of eggnog.

"Go get Private." He told him. "He's missing a good time!" Kowalski gulped down the last of his eggnog, sighed heavenly, threw it in the trash, and went out.

"_Private_!" He called as he waddled outside. "_Private! Private, Priv_…" He then saw him, looking at the moon.

"_Private!_" He waddled towards him. "Private, there you are! You're missing one heck of a party! So, come, follow me, and…." He then noticed Private was sad. The young penguin sighed meekly.

_"Private_? What's _wrong_; why so gloom all of the sudden? Why don't you come inside and…"

_"Kolowski_?" Private asked him; still looking at the round moon. "Will she come?" Kowalski looked confused.

"Will _who_ come?" Kowalski wanted to know.

"_Cupid!"_ Private turned to face him. "From when we were on Madagascar. Will she come?"

"I-I don't know." Private sighed, and faced the moon again.

"Do you think she remembers me?" Kowalski looked stern.

"_Private_! You're a _South- Polar_; she's a _North -Polar_, Skipper wouldn't be happy when he finds out."

"I know, but I think I love her."

"_O-kay_! Why don't we go to the party? It's much more fun than staying here; _come on,_ what do you say?"

"No thanks, I'll stay out here. You can go in if you want." Kowalski was confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Uh, okay, sure, whatever." He headed back. "Please feel free to join in anytime."

Private didn't say anything. He just stared at the moon.

"_Private, Private_?" No use. Kowalski gave up, and went back inside.

"_Oh Cupid_!" Private said to the moon. "I know you're out there thinking of me; I just know it!"

Meanwhile, at the North Pole, all of the reindeer were also having a wonderful time celebrating before they have to go to work the next day and fly Santa's sleigh. Every reindeer except for Cupid who was laying in the snow, feeling gloomy. In the snow, she hoofed "P + C" and put a heart around it. She looked at it and sighed.

"Oh Private," She said to herself. "If only if I could see you cute penguin face again…" Then she realized something. She stood up.

"Wait a minute!" A smile then spreaded across her face. "I can!" With that, she pranced all the way to Santa's workshop.

Once in Santa's workshop, the reindeer peeked in. She had to be careful because all of the eves were making toys, and wrapping them up. She tiptoed to Santa's office, careful she didn't make a sound.

She did make a sound though. Her harness jingled with every step she took. She looked down at it.

"_Uh, oh_!" She looked up, and sighed with relief. Fortunately, the elves didn't hear, they were all to busy with the toys. She looked down at her harness, and squeezed out of it.

"_Stupid harness_!" She said. Once she was free of it, she looked at it and said, _"There_, now it will be a lot much easier for me to sneak into Santa's room." She then made her way to Santa's room.

Santa's room had a big open space. In the center was a huge crystal ball with the whole world on it. It showed everybody in the world. It showed Santa what they were doing at that moment; therefore showing him if kids were being naughty or being nice. Beside the crystal ball was a stocking filled with coal. Connected to this room was Santa's office where Santa was, going over his long list.

"I have to be careful," The reindeer told herself. "I don't want Santa to find out I've been snooping." She went to the big crystal ball, and gazed into it.

"_Crystal ball,"_ She spoke. "Show me the penguin known as Private, please." The ball then changed picture. It now showed poor Private, still looking at the moon.

Cupid gasped. He was gloomy like she was about five minutes ago.

_"Oh no_!" She said softly. "Not my _Private; please_, say it not so." But she knew that it was no fib; she knew that Santa's crystal ball doesn't lie. It was all true! Cupid then looked serious.

"I must go and comfort him!" And with that she ran to the window, and jumped out into the snow bank.

She ran down. Once on the ground again, she scampered to the garage. Smells of fresh baked gingerbread and other Christmas smells filled the air. But this reindeer didn't stop. She had a mission, and there's no stopping a reindeer on a mission, especially Santa's reindeer. Cupid ran and ran.

When she was at the garage it was closed like she figured it would be. She went to the candy cane sticking out of the ground. It was programmed for a specific word just for Santa, and the elves. The password changes every year. Cupid closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Think, Cupid, _think!_" She told herself. "What was the password for this year? What did that one elf blab to me then made me promise not to gossip to anybody else? Oh what was it, what was it?"

She then cheered up as she remembered what it was. She went closer.

_"Eggnog_." She said into the speaker.

"_Password confirmed_!" The machine replied back.

The garage then opened, revealing Santa's sleigh. She went inside.

The sleigh was empty, but in the morning it would be filled with bags full of presents for kids of all ages around the world.

Cupid went to where the magic reindeer dust was. She opened the compartment, and sprinked herself with dust. She sprinkled her hooves, her stubby tail, and her whole body.

Once all sprinkled, she ran off the runway, and flew.

"Private, here I come!" She flew all the way to New York and to the Central Park Zoo.

_"Private_?" Marlene asked when she came out to check on the sad penguin. She went to him.

"What are you _doing _out here? You should be inside with all of your friends; it's a jolly good time in there! You don't know what's you're missing. So just lose the sorrow and be happy, _come on_!" She was about to go back in when she sensed Private wasn't following. She stopped and looked at him. Private sighed.

"_Private?"_ She wanted to know. "You feeling alright? You look blue. What's wrong; why won't you come inside?"

"I'm waiting." Marlene was confused.

"_Waiting_? Waiting for _whom?_" Private looked at her.

"_Cupid."_

"Who's _Cupid?"_ Private looked back at the moon.

"Only the prettiest, precious reindeer of Santa's sleigh team. Oh, you would _love_ her Marlene. She's _perfect_, just perfect." Marlene then burst out laughing. Private looked at her, confused.

"_What_? What's so funny?"

_"You_," Marlene was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk right.

"_What_? Come on, _out with it_!" Marlene calmed down.

"_You_," She giggled then stopped when she saw Private's mad face. "You, you actually met one of Santa's flying _reindeer?_"

"Yeah I did. We all saw them. Every single one, even Santa Clause himself."

"Yeah _right!_"

"Well, I _did!_ If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask Skipper? He knows I'm not bluffing."

"_When, how_?"

"When we were in Madagascar! When Santa bumped his head and lost his memory."

"Santa lost his memory?"

"_Yup_! His reindeer didn't feel like taking orders from zoo animals, so we flew the sled instead."

"You _flew_ the sled?" Private nodded.

"_Yup_, with reindeer magic."

_"Reindeer magic_?"

So, Private told the otter everything, and how they almost went back to New York.

"The most magical thing of the night was _her_! When we almost lost the magic, she encouraged me to be brave, and think happy thoughts. We still crash-landed and restored Santa's memory, but it was her that made me believe. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how things would have turned out. She's the love of my life, besides my mum of course."

_"Aweeee_!" Awed Marlene. "That's so _romantic!_"

"I know, wasn't it? She means the whole _world_ to me. I don't know what I would've done if we never met." Marlene went back to reality.

"That's sweet; now, come inside. The party's still going on!" Marlene was about to take Private's flipper, when Private withdrew immediately.

"No; not without Cupid!"

"Private, Cupid's not coming. She's too busy with Santa's sleigh."

"Well, I guess."

"So forget about her, and let's go have a jolly ol' time!"

"Well, _okay_. But I doubt I'll be having any fun."

"Now, that's the spirit! C_ome on_!" Private sighed, but followed Marlene to the igloo.

Before they entered, the two heard a voice calling for Private. They turned, and a smile spread across Private's face. He couldn't believe it; it was Cupid flying towards them in the nighttime sky.

"_Private_!" Cupid called. _"Private_!"

_"Cupid_!" Private said, rejoiced. "I can't believe it's you!" Cupid landed on the ground. Private went to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking of you, and so I came."

"What a coincidence; I was thinking of you!"

"I know. I saw that you were devastated without me from Santa's crystal ball."

"Well, you were right; I _was _gloomy without you!" He grabbed Cupid's hoof. "I missed you very much." They embraced.

"And I missed you!" They released each other.

There was a romantic pause as the two looked into each other's eyes.

_"Aweeee_!" Marlene awed at the beautiful sight. "This is _so_ romantic!" Cupid looked at Marlene confused.

_"Uh, Private_?" Cupid asked. "Who's _this?_"

_"This? Oh_!" Private went to Marlene. "This is Marlene. Marlene, Cupid. Cupid, Marlene."

_"Oooh_! I'm so _pleased_ that I get to meet one of Private's friends!"

"Oh, why thank you. It's an honor meeting you!"

"Why, thank you. That's so kind of you." Then they heard the Christmas music.

"Private, you're having a Christmas party?" Cupid asked.

"Uh, oh, yes we are!"

"Can I come?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. My friends still has a grudge against your kind." Cupid's smile faded.

"Oh, I see. It's because I'm a North-Polar, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes. But don't worry, I don't feel that way; I love you for who you are!" Cupid smiled.

"I love you for who you are too Private." Private smiled at that. The reindeer then kicked madly at the snow.

"This is _stupid_! We can never be together all because of an argument between our clans? It's not _fair_!"

"I agree, this is _so_ unfair. We should just make up, no matter our differences!"

"Why does your 'clans' have a deep hatred between each other?" Marlene questioned. "I mean, why can't you two be with each other? That's just silly!"

So, Private and Cupid told the confused otter the whole story. They told her that the North Polar's and the South Polar's disliked each other for years, each saying one was better then the other. So, war had begun between the two clans.

"I got an idea! How about if Cupid goes in with us to the party, and make amends? Then Cupid can go home, and tell her father the war is over. That way, you two can be together happily ever after. _Huh, huh_?" Private and Cupid looked at each other, both looking doubtful.

"_What?_" Private looked at her.

"Marlene," He said. "That's a great idea, but it'll never work."

"Wait, _why _won't it work?"

"Skipper would be mad when he finds out that I'm with Cupid."

_"But, but_."

"And my father would be furious with me." Cupid added. "He might be so mad that he'll convince Santa not to let me pull his sleigh this year, maybe forever. I've been pulling Santa's sleigh forever! I can't take the risk; I just can't take it."

"Well, _try it!_ You won't know unless you try, right?" Penguin and reindeer looked at each other again, then at Marlene.

"Sorry Marlene, it's no use. Oh if there was some why you can disguise yourself, that'll work!"

_"But, but_…" Marlene still sputtered.

"Oh, but I might get caught." Cupid told him.

_"True_, but not if we disguise you really good!"

"Well, I'm sure that'll work if I don't get caught. I mean, Rudolph's father covered his son's red nose so the other reindeer wouldn't laugh at him."

"Um, we need something bigger than that I'm afraid."

"Uh, _guys_?" Marlene was still being ignored." Cupid pondered about this, and then got an idea.

"Surely this zoo has a gift shop?"

_"Yeah, yeah_ it does." Private answered. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, does it have masks?"

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"Well, why don't I go to the party with a mask on? No one will recognize me, and we can have a jolly time together."

"Cupid, that's _brilliant_! Why haven't I thought of it?" He looked at the otter. "Marlene, can you get a mask in the gift shop please?"

"W-wait, hold up!" She protested. "I think you should just talk this over. I shouldn't have to do this; it won't solve a thing. This is silly! You two shouldn't have to go in disguise, you should just be happy…"

_"Marlene_!" Private interrupted. "_Please?_ Our future is at stake here."

_"No!_ Skipper and Cupid's dad shouldn't _ban_ your guy's love for each other just because of a stupid fight. You two should talk to them, tell them how you feel, and maybe…"

_"Marlene_," Cupid said. _"Please_?"

"Oh, _alright!_ But, this is all a mistake! I mean, what if Cupid's right, and she gets caught? Then what? You're busted! Then you will have too…"

"_Marlene_!" Private said. "Mask, if you please." Marlene sighed.

_"Fine_! What kind?"

"Oh, any kind?" Cupid nodded. "Any kind will do."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but o-kay! This is all a mistake you know!"

"We know; we'll be careful, don't worry. Just get the mask, and it'll be fine. You'll see!"

Marlene muttered to herself as she made her way to the gift shop.

"Soon my love," Private said, looking at Cupid's glittery eyes. "We'll be together, having a fun time with my friends."

"Oh Private, I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait!"

Marlene came back with a monkey mask. She dropped it to the ground.

_"There_!" She said.

"Now we just need to put it on!" Private said.

A few minutes later, the mask was on, covering Cupid's face.

"_Perfect!_" Private said, admiring his and Marlene's work. "All ready to have a holly, jolly time! You can hardly tell that's there's a reindeer under that mask."

"Except by the antlers." Marlene observed. "And the hooves, stubby tail, and the body. This is a messed up monkey I say. This will never…" But, Private and the disguised Cupid was already strolling into the igloo's entrance

"Are you coming Marlene?" Private called.

"_Coming!_" So Marlene followed them.

At the party, animals were all around. They were either playing games, drinking punch, snacking on snacks, or dancing to the Christmas music.

"What should we do first?" Private asked Cupid. Cupid was about to answer, when Skipper in a Santa hat came by.

"Glad you could stop by Private." Skipper greeted him.

"I'm glad that I stopped by too Skipper." Private responded. "It looks like a smashing time."

"You'll have fun Private." Skipper then looked at the "monkey". Cupid grinned.

"Who's the monkey?" Skipper wanted to know. "I don't remember seeing her in the monkey cage."

"_Oh, uh…"_ Private looked up at her. "This is uh…" Private stuttered.

"Bananas." Cupid answered. Private looked back at Skipper.

"_Yeah, Bananas_!" He nodded. "Bananas, that's what her name is." He giggled nervously. There was a pause, and then Skipper broke it.

"Well, that's a swell name for a monkey I suppose." He said. "Now why don't you two go and get some punch or eggnog? They're really good." Skipper then waddled away.

"_Right Skipper_!" Private called, then looked at Cupid. "Come on Cupid; let's get some punch!"

_"Oooh_!" Cupid said. "I'll love some."

"Then let's _go!_" He and Cupid went for the drinks.

"I'm going to go dancing, okay guys?" Marlene told them. "_Guys_?" Marlene shrugged, and then went to the dance floor.

At the drink table, they saw Phil and Mason. Phil scowled at them, and shielded his bananas. He then did some angry sign language.

"What is he saying?" Cupid asked.

"He's saying," Mason translated. "Back Off! These are _my_ bananas!"

_"Oh."_ Cupid looked at Phil who resumed guarding his bananas. "Don't worry. I'm not going to steal you bananas. I hate bananas." Phil was confused. He scratched his head. What kind of primate would despise _bananas?_ Cupid and Private got their drinks, and drank up. They sighed in relief. They were refreshing all right! They went to drink some more.

_"Santa_!" The lead reindeer shouted, skidding into his office. Santa looked at him. "Santa; it's a _catastrophe_!"

"Calm down Dasher." Santa told him, standing up, and going over to the reindeer. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Santa, it's _terrible!_ Cupid's _missing!"_ Santa's jolly face then faded.

"What do you mean _missing_?"

"Well I called roll call with all the reindeer, and Cupid wasn't there! I searched the North Pole _everywhere_ for her, and no luck! She's not here!" Santa rubbed his snowy white beard.

"_Hmmm,_ that _is_ a problem. My sleigh can only be pulled by nine reindeer, not eight. Good thing Rudolph's not missing."

"_Santa!_"

"Oh, this is a predicament indeed. Yes, quite." Santa was pondering about this when one of the elves skidded into the room. They looked at him. He was exhausted!

_"Santa_!" The elf panted. "Its…Cupid…she ran…away." Santa and Dasher went to him.

"_Ran away_?" Santa wanted to know. "That's _absurd!_ Are you sure?" The elf nodded, and held up Cupid's harness.

"Yup, I'm sure." He told them. "Look what I found!" Santa and Dasher gasped as they looked. On the harness was engraved the word 'Cupid'. "I found this in the entrance of the workshop. It was just lying there, neglected and lonely looking." Santa grabbed the harness.

"Why would Cupid run away?" Dasher asked. "_Santa_!" Santa patted the frantic reindeer.

"Calm down Dasher." Santa consoled. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"This will tell us where Cupid is." Santa explained in front of the giant crystal ball. "It always has, and always will. The crystal ball never fails." Then, Santa told the ball where to show where Cupid was. Both reindeer and Santa looked as the ball did it magic, and showed Cupid's location at the Christmas party, dancing with Private to the music. Dasher was appalled by this.

"Cupid is with a _South- Polar_? Our prime _enemy?_ I can't believe this, it's an outrage I tell you, an _outrage!_" Santa tried to calm Dasher.

"Now Dasher, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"I _can't_ calm down; my baby's with one of _them!_ I won't stand for this!" He went towards the open window.

"Dasher, what are you doing?" Santa asked the reindeer.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to save my baby! South-Polars cannot be trusted. It is obviously a trick. No one will fall for a South-Polar when I'm around. _Nobody_!"

"_But Dasher_!" Too late, the determined reindeer jumped out, and zoomed off. Santa sighed, and went back into his office.

"Oh Dasher, don't do this now. Don't do this."

Once at garage, Dasher noticed it was open. He went to the sleigh.

"_Yup_!" He observed. "Cupid has been here. Silly reindeer ran away with our enemy, and left the garage open. _Naughty, naughty_! Cupid will have some explaining to do!" Once all sprinkled with dust, he took two red and green sacks that were conveniently in the sleigh in his mouth, scooped each with dust, closed the garage when out, and flew to New York.

Back at the party, the animals were still dancing to the music.

"_Move your feet_!" Julian said, dancing with Maurice and Mort. "_Yeah_, that's it!"

"I'm moving my feet!" Mort cried out. "I'm _moving_ them!"

"_Yeah,_ keep moving them Mort. Keep moving and _groovin_', and do _not _stop!"

"_Okay_!"

They danced and danced. Cupid and Private went to dance under the mistletoe.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_!" Skipper announced. "_Boys and girls_, looks like it's time for…_the Mistletoe Kiss!"_ Everyone cheered for Private and Cupid as a spotlight shone on them.

"And the lucky couple is…Private and Bananas! Private, you finally found a suitable lady. I'm proud of you. Go and kiss her."

"_KISS, KISS, KISS_!" The animals cheered, even the kids. "_KISS, KISS, KISS_!" Eggy squeezed up front_. "KISS, KISS, KISS_!" Private shrugged.

"We are under the mistletoe you know." He told Cupid. Cupid nodded, and inched for a kiss. Cupid moved her mask up a bit on her antlers so they could kiss.

They were about to kiss when Dasher barged in. The animals screamed, and all ran in frenzy. The music suddenly stopped as the plug was accidently came out of the outlet.

"What the _Santa hey_?" Skipper said, _"North- Polar_! Come on men!" Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico ran up into their fighting positions. Rico regurgitated a wrench, and prepared for battle.

"_Come on Private_!" Skipper commanded. "North-Polar at 9:00, _come on soldier_!" He looked at Private who wasn't coming. "_Private?"_ The other penguins looked confused.

"_Cupid!_" Dasher yelled. "What do you think you are _doing?_"

"_Cupid_?" Skipper wanted to know. "Look bub, Cupid's not here. This is…"

"Oh, don't be blind South-Polar!" Dasher dashed towards them, and yanked Cupid's mask off.

"_Daddy_!" Cupid cried. "_Don't_!" The animals all stopped and gasped as they looked at the scene that was now unfolding.

"_See?_! Nothing but a false face! Your South-Polar friend is dating a North-Polar!" Dasher threw it to Skipper. It landed on the floor, faced up.

"That's nonsense!" Skipper protested. "Private knows better than that. He'll never fraternize with our enemy!" All of the other animals agreed except Marlene.

"_Wrong_ Skipper!" Private told him. The animals gasped. Skipper looked at him.

"_What_? Private, this is our enemy here."

"I don't care, I _love_ her!" The animals all gasped again.

"Private," Cupid asked. "What are you _doing?_"

"I'm tired of pretending! The truth must be spoken!" He went to the others.

"I'm in love with her!" He continued. "So what? You can't ban it if we're happy together. This feud is silly. It has to stop! Can't you see it's hurting us? What example are you giving the young ones? We're in love and that's that."

"_Aweeee_!" Mort cooed. "That's so _beautiful!_" He burst out crying.

"So, what do you say?" Private went on. "Are we going to end this war, or are we going to hate and hurt?"

"_Come on Cupid_!" Her father told her. "Let's go back to the North Pole and leave these losers." He opened the sacks, and sprinkled them on himself and his daughter. "Here, this will just be enough dust for the ride home. So cease the chit-chat, and let's go!" He took the now empty sacks into his mouth, and began to fly towards the exit.

"_But Daddy_!" She protested.

"_Cupid_!"

"Yes Daddy." She looked at Private. "Well, Private. This is goodbye I guess." She offered him her hoof.

"_CUPID_!" Before they shook, Cupid withdrew her hoof, and placed it back on the ground, and sighed. She then flew off after her father. Private waved to her.

"_Bye!_" He called. "I'll never forget you, _bye_!" Cupid glanced back with a teardrop on her cheek, and followed her father.

Skipper went to Private, not at all pleased. Private stopped waving, and looked at his scowl.

"Oh, gee, I'm really sorry Skipper." The young penguin apoligized. "But I couldn't help it. She's gorgeous, and pretty. She's the most _marvelous _reindeer I laid my eyes on."

"_Aweeee_!" Mort awed. Skipper scowled at him. Mort looked at his face. "I mean, _booooo, booooo_!" Skipper looked back at Private.

"_Private_!" He snapped. "What were you _thinking_? Hanging with a North-Polar? _Shame_ on you, you know better then that!"

"_Shame_!" Mort said darkly. _"Shame, shame, sha…oof_!" Julian kicked Mort aside, and Mort crashed with a loud noise. "I'm _o-kay_!"

"I'm sorry Skipper but…"

"Sorry's not good enough soldier. Private, I ban you to see her ever again!" Private and Marlene gasped.

"But Skipper, you can't…"

"I can and I will. You are _forbidden _to see her ever again. End of discussion!"

"_But_..."

"_End _of _discussion _Private!" Private then looked mad.

"I hope Santa gives you nothing but coal then. You ruined Christmas for me and Cupid. I hope you're happy Skipper!" Skipper looked hurt and looked at him. Private then ran off crying.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Marlene was still shocked at what had just happened. She went to try to change Skipper's mind.

_"Skipper_," She started. "How could you do that? Can't you see Private is in _love?_ Why can't you just accept that?"

_"Marlene_!" Skipper said. "He picked a North-Polar to be with! We South-Polars and the North-Polars are at _war _with each other."

"I know you hate each other." Marlene told him. "But, if you keep this up, you will end up killing them when they didn't do anything wrong."

"They _did_ do something wrong! They bragged that they were better then us, that is why we are at war. That is why we hate, and that is why Private can't be with Cupid. He'll turn into a traitor, and I will _not_ tolerate it!"

"But you're hurting him that way!"

"Yeah, well, Private has to learn, and if he wants to learn the hard way, so be it. He has to learn discipline, and not to go on the other side, and become a traitor."

"_Yeah but_…"

"_End _of discussion Marlene! End of discussion!" He waddled off. Marlene sighed, not knowing what to do.

Outside in the cold, Private cried and cried. He looked at the moon.

"_Oh moon_," He sniffed. "When will all the hate stop? When will all the hurt go away? When will Skipper accept our differences so Cupid and I can just live happily ever after? I don't care for presents this year. The only present I want is her. That would be a Christmas miracle." He sighed sadly, and then looked determined.

"If Skipper can't accept our differences, then so be it! But he can't ban our love forever! Unless he changes his mind, I-I _quit_! I'm going to be with Cupid, and Skipper can't stop me!" He then went to the exit, squeezed through the gates, and left the zoo. He tried to head in the direction he thought was the way to the North Pole.

"Cupid, I'm _very_ disappointed in you." Dasher told her back at the North Pole. They were waiting for Santa.

"Daddy, I _love_ him." Cupid told him. "I wasn't hurting anybody."

"You were hurting _me!_" Dasher snapped. "By going out with that...that…South-Polar; _unacceptable_!"

"He wasn't that bad Daddy. Maybe if we just give them a chance."

"A chance? Cupid, we did give them a chance; and they broke that trust!"

"Daddy, things have _changed_! What about forgiveness?"

"What's there to _forgive_? The South-Polars will always be our enemies, always! And that won't change!" He became calm. "Cupid, I don't want you hanging with him ever again." Cupid gasped.

"You _can't_ do that!" Dasher went into her face.

"I can and _will_!" Cupid looked like she might cry. Santa came then. Dasher dashed to his side and jumped up and down by him.

"_Ooh_ Santa, you're _here_! What punishment will you give Cupid for leaving the garage open, exposing your sleigh so someone could've stolen it, and running away to be with our enemy?" Santa was about to say something, when Dasher beat him to it.

"_Ooh, ooh_, how about no carrots for a month, or how about take away her iPod for a month or no flying lessons for a week?"

"_Dasher!"_ Santa scolded him, but Dasher didn't listen.

"_Oh I know_! How about she is prohibited from pulling your sleigh this year?" Cupid gasped.

"_But Dad_!" She complained. "I _always_ pull Santa's sleigh!"

"Yeah, well, not this year you're not!" Dasher laughed at his punishment idea.

"But, Santa's sleigh only pulls with _nine_ reindeer, not eight, if I'm not pulling, who will?"

"We'll find a replacement for you."

"But Dad, this is not _fair_!"

"Well _life's _not fair Cupid! You should've thought of that _before _you disobeyed me!"

_"Dad, I_…"

"_Santa_, tell her she can't pull you sleigh this year."

"Santa, _please,_ I…"

"Dasher, I think…" Santa started.

"Oh _never mind_!" Dasher interrupted. _"I_ am Cupid's father here; therefore_ I_ should get to decide! And I decide that Cupid is _forbidden_ to pull your sleigh!" Cupid gasped.

"_But dad,_ I…"

"Cupid, I _won't_ let you argue with me any longer; you do as you're told! You are not allowed to pull Santa's sleigh and that is _final!"_ Cupid looked at Santa.

_"Please Santa_," She begged. "Convince Daddy!"

_"Cupid_," Santa told her, bending down to pet her between the antlers. "I'm sorry, but Dasher is really firm about this." Cupid backed up.

_"No!"_ Cupid said, tears developing in her eyes. "No, _Nyet!_ I _can't_ believe you're on Daddy's side!"

"Cupid, I'm not…"

"_Nyet_! I won't listen to you! You two do _NOT _know what true love really is!"

"Cupid, I…"

"_I HATE YOU BOTH!"_ With that, Cupid ran and ran, crying.

_"Cupid_!" Santa stood up.

_"Ha!"_ Dasher scoffed. "I hope she learns!" With that, he trotted off to the reindeer stables. Santa sighed.

"_Oh, Cupid_…" He said to himself. "_Oh, oh, Cupid_! You and Private will get through this." He then trudged through the snow back to his workshop.

Cupid cried and cried.

_"Oh Private_!" She sobbed. "If only we could make them understand, if _only_!" Then she stood up, looking determined.

"I've got to go find Private, and I know just the crystal ball that can help me!" And just like that, the little reindeer ran all the way to the workshop.

Once in the workshop, Cupid tiptoed to the room where the ball was, again careful not to disturb the elves who were all busy with the toys.

When in the room, Cupid asked the ball where Private was. The ball showed her that Private was trudging through the snow, trying to find the North Pole. The reindeer gasped.

Although penguins can survive in the harsh winters, it still pained Cupid. It pained her to see her love all alone like this, trying to find the North Pole all the way from New York!

_"Oh no_!" Cupid said. Then she ran and jumped out of the window, and ran to the sleigh. "Don't worry my love, I'll find you!"

She said the password in the machine, went to the sleigh, and sprinkled herself.

Before she flew away, she went outside, closed the garage, and flew away.

Private was waddling all over Rockefeller Center, looking left and right. Shoppers were all around, buying stuff they were going to give to their loved ones for Christmas.

Private sighed when he figured it was no use.

"Have I gone _daft?_" He asked himself. "I must be going mental. What was I _thinking_ going all the way from New York to the North Pole; I don't even know where the North Pole is, and I'm _still _in New York!"

He sighed again and sat on a bench. Behind the bench where he sat was the Rockefeller Christmas Tree. He looked depressed.

"I guess it's hopeless!" he said. "I'm not going to find her. I should just forget about it; I should've known, my love for Cupid is just not meant to be." He jumped off the bench, and went to look at the Christmas tree. He began to sing.

"_When I'm feeling down," _He sang_._

"_Lost, afraid, and in the dumps_

_When I see you, I no longer frown_

_My heart does the jumps_

_Without you, I'll be forever blue_

_You are my Christmas wish come true!" _He then saw Cupid's reflection in the ornament he was looking at. He looked, and was rejoiced when it was Cupid. Cupid landed beside him.

"_Christmas is filled with unexpected miracles my dear," She sang._

"_The jeers and hate will stop, that day will come._

_After all it is the best and magical time of year._

_You always make me feel at home._

_Have faith Private; don't be blue._

_You are and always will be my Christmas wish come true._

"_I love you for who you are!" _Private sang_._

"_And if we just have faith and just believe!" _Cupid continued_. _

_Our love will go very far!_

_Cause you are my shining Christmas star!_

"_I was blue"_

_but you are my Christmas wish come true._

_My Christmas wish come true." _They then both sang_._

"_Oh, my Christmas wish come… true!"_

"_Cupid_," Private told her. "I love you, and I always will."

"Me too!" Cupid said back. "You are my shiny Christmas Star."

"_Oh Cupid!"_

"_Oh Private_!"

The two's beak and nose softly touched. The Christmas tree then lit up with its many colorful lights. They both looked at the beautiful sight with the humans.

"How _breathtaking!" _She said.

"_Yeah_!" Private agreed dreamily. "Rockefeller is beautiful at Christmas time."

"You know," Cupid spoke. "I never toured Rockefeller." Private looked at her.

"_Really_?" He asked.

"_Really_." Cupid replied. "I always fly past here every Christmas Eve, but I never really been here long enough to see the sights. _Gosh,_ I would sure like to see this marvelous city I heard about."

"Then that's _it!_" Private said. Cupid was confused.

"What's it?" The curious reindeer wanted to know.

"_Come on!"_ He began running, and stopped, urging Cupid to follow with his flipper. "I'm going to show you all around New York in the morning!"

"Oh, I don't know. My dad will surely miss me, plus he won't like it."

"Then we won't tell your dad! You said that you never been here for the sights, well, come on! This may be your only chance!"

"_Well_…"

"Come _on_! The Big Apple's waiting for you!"

"_Okay!"_ So, Cupid pranced alongside Private.

"That's the spirit!" They began walking out of the park.

"Hey Private?" Cupid asked as they walked.

"Yes; what is it?"

"Why do they call this place "The Big Apple" even through there's no big apple in the whole city?" Private stopped, and hesitated.

"I have no idea." He admitted. "Why do you want to know?" They continued walking.

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious, that's all."

They slept in the alleyway that night. In the morning, they awoke early, and were on their way.

They visited a lot in New York. They visited Broadway, the Empire State Building (The outside of it anyways), Time Square, saw the lights, toy stores, pet shops, the harbor, Ellis Island (where Cupid told Private its history), and even the Statue of Liberty (Cupid had sprinkled reindeer dust on Private so they could fly to the top instead of taking the steps.)

"_Wow_, what a view!" Cupid observed at the top. "You can see _miles _from here! You know this statue was a present from France, and it is really part of New Jersey?" Private looked at her.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah really. This statue also used to be brown instead of green, and it was designed by the same person that designed the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France."

"_Wow_, you sure do know a lot!"

"Well, it pays to be immortal." Private looked at her again.

"You are _immortal_?"

"Yeah I am. Well, sort of, I'm not invulnerable, I can still die, but I don't age. Neither do the other reindeer, the elves, Santa, Mrs. Clause, or the others at the North Pole.

"_Wow_, the North Pole sure sounds magical." Cupid nodded.

"It is, _very _magical." Private then got an idea.

"Then let's go there!" Cupid looked at him.

"_What_?"

"Go to the North Pole. I never have been there before. Imagine me, the first ever penguin at the North Pole."

"I don't know. Daddy might see."

"Oh, _please_ Cupid, _please?_"

"What if my daddy sees you?"

"He won't. We'll be quiet. I promise."

"I still don't know."

"_Please_ Cupid!" Cupid looked at his face. How could she say no? She smiled.

"_Fine!"_ She decided. Private cheered. "But we have got to be very quiet!"

"We will, _honest;_ flippers crossed!" Private crossed his flippers. "_See_? I swear, hope to die." Cupid sighed.

"Well, we'll give it a shot." With that, Cupid sprinkled herself and Private with more dust, and flew off the Stature of Liberty all the way to the North Pole.

At the North Pole, Cupid showed Private everything! She showed him the shops, Santa and Mrs. Clause's house, the North Pole park where there was a skating rink, main street lined with buildings like banks and schools, a street filled with Elf houses, the reindeer stable, the garage, Santa's workshop, and even the crystal ball where they were about to see what Skipper and the gang were doing without their youngest recruit.

They gasped at what they saw! Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were crying!

"We'll…," Skipper sniffed. "We'll all remember Private dearly in…in our hearts."

"He was so young!" Kolowski sobbed.

"Why, _why?_!" Rico cried. They all cried and cried.

"I…I can't believe it." Private observed. "My friends think I'm dead."

"Then you must go." Cupid decreed sadly. "You must go back to your friends, show them that you aren't dead, and that you are safe and sound." Private looked at her like she was nuts.

"Have you gone _batty_?" The penguin wanted to know. "I can't go back. Don't you see? If I go back, I might never see you again."

"True, but if you don't go back, your friends will all have the wrong message, and will mourn you until who knows when. You need to go back Private, show them that you are still alive."

"Well, it'll be a gigantic risk. What if they see you? What then?" Cupid was about to answer when somebody beat her to it.

"Let them see Cupid." The voice said. The animals turned around, it was Santa standing in the corner. He had heard them!

"_Oh Santa!_" Cupid begged. "Please don't tell Daddy, please! It'll break his heart." Santa came closer to them. Santa patted Cupid on the head.

"Oh I won't tell him." Santa explained. "_You_ will." Cupid stepped back in shock.

"_What_? _Me,_ no_, nyet;_ I couldn't, I wouldn't. It's unspeakable of. I won't Santa."

"Very well. But you know, you two can't keep this a secret forever, your friends' will all find out eventually." Cupid looked at Santa.

"But we got to keep this a secret! We just got to!"

"Cupid, do you love Private?"

"Yes." Santa looked at the penguin next.

"And do you love Cupid, Private?"

"Yes." Private replied. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, if you two love each other, and you can't keep this a secret, I think you have to tell them. Tell them how you feel."

"But we already tried that!" Private told him.

"And so far," Cupid added. "It all ended in failure. We give up." Santa stood up.

"Then try again, and again! You got to believe guys, believe like little kids believe in me. If you believe, it'll be true."

"_Yeah, but_…"

"Santa's right, Cupid!" Private said. Cupid looked at him.

"_But Private!"_

"_No Cupid_! I'm tired of keeping this a secret, they got to know!"

"But they will separate us for life. We can never see each other again."

"Then it's their loss! If they want to fight each other for life, then so be it; but they can't forbid our love for each other. Come on Cupid, we got to try."

"_But_…"

"_Cupid,_ we won't know unless we try. We'll try, and try again! We'll keep trying until we can't try any longer! So what do you say?" Cupid sighed.

"I hope you're right." Private smiled.

"That's the _spirit_ Cupid!" The two sprinkled with the dust, and flew off. Santa watched them from the window.

"I know you two will work this out." He said. "I know you will. Love will find a way. It always does." He walked to his office.

Dasher was spying on them from the doorway, and he was steaming mad!

"_Love will find a way_?" He scoffed. "Yeah _right_! Not on my watch!" He sprinkled himself, then flew out of the window, following Cupid and Private, keeping a safe distance.

At the New York Central Park Zoo, the penguins were all outside of their habitat. All of them were still mourning their loss.

"Young Private will be remembered deeply." Skipper said.

"_Uh-huh_!" Rico sniffed with a nod.

"Saying goodbye is always hard." Kowalski said. "Private was a good penguin on this team." The penguins agreed sadly.

"_Skipper_!" Private shouted from the sky. "_Rico, Kowalski_! I'm not dead, I'm _alive!"_

"I can still hear his voice." Skipper sniffed. "Young, sweet, and gentle sounding."

"Uh Skipper!" Kowalski said, nudging him. "I don't think you are just hearing things, _look_!" Skipper looked where Kowalski was pointing to. He gasped as reindeer and penguin flew through the nighttime sky, and landed on the cold snow.

"_Private_!" He shouted with joy. "You're back! We were so worried about you."

"I'm okay Skipper." Private told him. He looked at Cupid. "I'm better then I had been actually." Private and Cupid exchanged smiles. When Skipper saw the reindeer, his smile vanished. He put his flippers on his hips, scowling. Rico and Kowalski looked mad as well.

"_Private_," Skipper began. "What's _she_ doing here?" Private and Cupid looked at each other, then back at Skipper. "You know how I feel towards North-Polars."

"But she's _different_ Skipper." Private protested softly.

"I don't care soldier. She's a _North-Polar_, our _enemy_. She has to go." Cupid then looked sad; she knew this would happen.

"_No!"_ Private sounded determined. Rico and Kowalski gasped and looked surprised.

"_What?_" Rico asked.

"_Private!_" Skipper was firm. "She has to go. I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better. No Winkie Delight for you tonight."

"That's fine with me!" Rico and Kowalski gasped again. Private had never turned down a Winkie Delight before.

"_Skipper_, I may not be brave, strong, or smart…" He then looked, and smiled at Cupid. "But I know in my secret heart, love will find a way." Rico and Kowalski aww'd at the sight. Cupid smiled. Private looked back at Skipper. "And if you can't see that, then I… I quit this team forever!" This time all of the penguins gasped.

"_Private_," Skipper began. "I never knew you felt this strongly towards this reindeer. Are you sure you want to quit? I mean, you have been on this team forever. Think of all we've been through. You sure you want to give all that up?"

"If I can't be with her in peace, then yes."

"_Oh Private_," Cupid said to him. "You don't have too."

"I will for you, love."

"_Oh Private_!" She said, sweetly as she leaned on him.

"Private you...you stood up to me." Skipper said. "That was a very brave act you showed. _Of course_ you and Cupid can be together forever." Private and Cupid smiled, and hugged each other.

"_Awww_!" Rico aww'd.

"This is so beautiful." Kowalski sniffed.

"_Yeah_!" Rico added.

"_Wait, wait, wait_!" Shouted a voice. The animals all looked, it was Dasher! He landed in the snow. He went towards Cupid.

"_Come on Cupid_!" He told her. "You will _not _be friends with these losers, I won't allow it! Now _come_, we're going home." He started to go. Cupid stayed put, looking serious.

"_Nyet father_!" Cupid said. Dasher stopped, and looked at his daughter.

"What did you say to me _missy_?"

"I said no! This _has _to stop daddy. If I can't pull Santa's sleigh, then _fine_! My heart belongs to Private." Private smiled, Cupid did the same.

Dasher hesitated, and then looked mad again. She went towards her again.

"I can't _believe_ how _stubborn_ you're being! You're coming with me and that is _final!"_

Before Dasher could get her; she and Private ran for the exit. Shocked, Dasher and the penguins turned to see Private climbing on Cupid's back, and they flew away. The reindeer and penguins chased after them.

"_Cupid_!" Dasher yelled after her. "Cupid, you come back here now; _Cupid!_" The penguins shouted for Private as well. All of the other zoo animals woke up, and looked out their habitats to see what was going on.

"_Shush!_" Julian yelled. "You got to be quiet or Santa won't come!"

"Hey," Maurice started. "What on earth are Santa's reindeer doing here with the penguins? Aren't they enemies with each other?"

"_Who cares_! All I care about is if I don't go back to sleep, Santa won't come!" Mort looked at the king.

"_No Santa_?" He questioned.

The penguins and reindeer chased around the city until they finally stopped atop an enormous skyscraper. Dasher flew up. The penguins rushed inside, and got in an open elevator before the doors closed. Rico pushed a button from inside.

Inside the elevator, a man was standing by them.

"Act natural boys." Skipper told Rico and Kowalski. The man saw them Rico waved at him. The man then shook his head, and turned to face forward again.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the man got out.

"I must be seeing things." He muttered to himself. "Too much Eggnog maybe? Yeah, _that's it_, too much Eggnog." The elevator doors closed, and they went up some more.

When they reached the top, the penguins all slid out onto the rooftop. They stood up. Dasher was already there.

Dasher kept calling for his daughter. Cupid turned to face them. Dasher and the penguins gasped and stopped. Cupid was jumping over the edge!

"_Cupid_!" Dasher shouted. "Come back before…"

"If I can't be with my Private," Cupid interrupted. "Then I quit being Santa's reindeer!" Dasher gasped. She flew further out.

"_Cupid_!"

Suddenly, Cupid lost her ability to fly and began to fall, she and Private screamed.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Dasher gasped, running farther. The penguins did the same. They stopped, overlooking the street below.

"_CUPID_!" Private and Dasher yelled.

"Uh, excuse me for asking," Kowalski said. "But what just happened? Why did Cupid fall?"

"She ran out of reindeer dust." Dasher answered. "And when reindeer run out of dust, we can no longer fly."

"But Private's a _penguin!_" Skipper said. "He can't fly in any case! He's unable to just like all of us." Dasher broke out with a laugh.

"Serves him right_!"_ He laughed. "For falling in love with my daughter. I don't care if I ever see him again!" He laughed and laughed.

"But you'll never see Cupid again either." Kowalski reminded him. Dasher stopped laughing, and burst out crying instead.

"_Oh Cupid_!" He sobbed. "Not my baby! _Why?_! You were so young too!"

The penguins all looked at each other, and burst out crying as well.

"Private," Skipper sniffed. "You were a great recruit on our team. So young, cheery, and healthy. You will be missed… Again."

"You were like the younger brother I never had." Kowalski sobbed.

"Why, _why_?" Rico wailed. They all cried and cried. Dasher started heading back.

"_Well,_" He sniffed as he walked. "I guess I better tell Santa and everybody else in the North Pole." The penguins went back as well, sniffing their tears.

Suddenly, they all heard something like hooves scuffling on metal. They all looked, and dashed towards the edge again.

They all gasped, and were all rejoiced. It was Private and Cupid! They were helping each other climb up the building!

"_Cupid_!" Dasher shouted, happily. "You're _alive_; I'm so happy!" He helped his daughter up, by hooking her antlers, dragging her all the way up. He released her when she was completely up. Cupid stood up on all fours.

"_Oh, Cupid_!" Father and daughter hugged. "I am so glad; I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay dad." They then released each other. "Never better." Her dad smiled, she did the same. She went towards Private.

"And I got someone to thank, Dad. He saved my life; he grabbed me when he grabbed onto the building. He's a hero Daddy." Private blushed.

"Oh, it was nothing really." He said. "I just did it out of love." Her father smiled at him.

"_Private_," He started. "You are a hero. You saved my daughter's life, and I thank you." He then bowed to him.

"Oh, I'm _flattered!"_ Private admitted, "Just _flattered!_"

Suddenly, a strong wind swept the rooftop. Private was unable to keep his footing, and tumbled over the edge again. The penguins gasped.

But before Private could fall farther, Cupid quickly bit onto his flipper. Private screamed as he dangled, looking at the earth and the traffic far below. He shielded his fearful face.

Cupid pulled as hard as she could, pulling the penguin all the way up. She set him down safely on the rooftop. Private opened his eyes, and sighed in relief. He stood up, and dusted himself off. The other penguins were all relieved to see that their friend was all right. Cupid's father went to his daughter.

"_Daddy_." Cupid said before her father had a chance to speak. "_Please;_ I _beg_ you! If you can all accept Rudolph for his red nose, why can't you accept our love for each other? Daddy, _please!_" She went towards the young penguin. "Can't you see? Christmas is about being with your loved ones. I want nothing more for Christmas then to be with my love." The penguins all aww'd.

Dasher looked at Private.

"_Private_," He started. "Forgive me. I was wrong." He lowered his head in shame. "I guess I forgot what Christmas was truly about. I hope you forgive me."

"You bet I do!" Private chirped. Cupid's dad smiled at the young flightless bird, Private and Cupid did the same.

"And Cupid," Skipper added. Cupid looked down at the three. "We're sorry too; the war is over between us. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Yeah, sorry!" Rico added. They hung their heads in shame.

"Of course I do." Cupid responded. "Of course I forgive you." The penguins cheered up.

"Ah love," Private said. "Now that's a Christmas miracle that stays all year long, isn't it?"

"It sure is Private." Santa replied, watching from his crystal ball with all the elves, reindeer, and Mrs. Clause in his workshop. He looked at his wife, His wife did the same. "It sure is."

The next day was Christmas. Cupid earned her privelege back to pull Santa's sleigh, but she didn't, instead she stayed all day with Private at the Central Park Zoo where all the other animals had another Christmas party. They all danced, ate food, and had fun.

When Private and Cupid were under the mistletoe (after some urging from the crowd), they had their mistletoe kiss. Everyone aww'd, and cheered when the kiss was all done. They then all resumed dancing to the music.

The next day Private and Cupid awoke at dawn. They went outside, and climbed on top of the penguin habitat where they sat and watched the sunrise. Rico and Skipper were also outside waiting for the sun as well.

"Happy Boxing Day Private." Cupid told him.

"Happy Boxing Day Cupid." Private responded. He then looked down at Skipper.

"I told you Boxing Day is a real holiday Skipper." Private called to him. "I told you!" Skipper smiled up at him.

"Indeed you did Private!" The penguin leader called back. "Indeed you did!" He went to sit down with the others.

"I had a really merry time last night Private." Cupid told him. She turned to him. "Your friends really know how to throw a wild party."

"_Yeah._" Private agreed. "I know."

Suddenly, the sun started to rise in the distance. Private pointed excitedly.

_"Look_!" He explained. "The sun! It's so beautiful." Private then looked at the reindeer. "Just like you."

"_OOOhhhh_!" Cupid squealed, with a blush. "I'm _flattered_!"

Then penguin and reindeer kissed in the morning sunlight.


End file.
